1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to gaskets and more particularly to a gasket construction for mounting panel members, such as glass panels within a frame such as a sash frame to provide a multiple-glazed construction.
Still more specifically, this invention deals with a gasket construction of the type described which is provided with means for ensuring that enclosed spaces between the frames or panel members be kept dry so as to prevent condensation on the interior surfaces of the panel members.
2. Prior Art
In the art of thermally insulated and/or acoustical multiple-glazed windows, the focus has been to provide an effective gasket means whereby the joint between the panel members and the frame is sealed against the passage of air, water and/or sound therebetween.
Conventional gasket constructions for the above application generally comprise a resilient gasket member having a continuous groove therein for receiving the peripheral edges of the panel members, and perimeter spacer members interposed between the marginal edges of the panel members to hold the latter in parallel, closel spaced planes. In the construction of the prior art multiple-glazed windows, it has been frequently required to utilize a separate, preformed multiple-glazed unit with the aforesaid conventional gasket assembly. Such a separate multiple-glazed unit usually includes a frame peripherally embracing the resilient gasket member whereby the unit can be installed in a sash frame to provide a multiple-glazed window. This requirement arises out of the fact that it is somewhat difficult to install the panel members relative to the sash frame as a result of having to employ the conventional gasket assembly. Such conventional multiple-glazed windows are undesirable, however, in that considerable time is required to assemble such separate multiple-glazed units.
The problem of condensation on the surfaces of the adjacent panel members is a serious one, particularly when a thermally insulated multiple-glazed window is installed in a cold climate where extreme interior and exterior temperature differentials may prevail. It has been known in the art to employ a desiccant material in a multiple-glazed window for the purpose of keeping the enclosed insulating spaces dry. In certain prior art multiple-glazed windows of this type, a bag or bags filled with a desiccant material are disposed in a continuous chamber or opening defined by perimeter spacer members interposed between the marginal edges of the panel members, and other members structurally associated therewith, the chamber having one or more apertures in communication with the enclosed spaces to protect the same against the penetration of humidity. This arrangement has not been found wholly satisfactory, however, in that relatively high installation costs are entailed by such component parts.